Field of the Present Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light emitting element and a lighting device comprising the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
The group III-V nitride semiconductor has been popular as a key material for light emitting devices including a light emitting diode (LED) or laser diode (LD), etc. due to its physical and/or chemical properties. The group III-V nitride semiconductor may be generally formed of a semiconductor material with a composition InxAlyGa1-x-yN, where 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1, 0≦x+y≦1.
The light emitting diode LED refers to a semiconductor device to convert an electric energy to a light beam including an infrared light beam using characteristics of a compound semiconductor. This converted light beam may be used as a light source or a signal.
The light emitting diode LED or laser diode LD formed of the nitride semiconductor material has been mainly employed as a light emitting device to generate the light beam. In particular, the light emitting diode LED or laser diode LD may act as a light source for a keypad light emitting module, a display device, a signboard, a lighting device, etc.